Can't sleep
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Fuji no puede dormir ¿Qué hara Tezuka para hacerlo dormir? FujixTezuka Strongest pair


**Can't sleep**

(Me cae que estoy bien corta de imaginación para los títulos XD)

FujixTezuka

(SÍ, Fuji seme)

5 de febrero de 2006

El club de tennis de Seigaku había realizado un campamento especial para entrenar, organizado por la entrenadora Sumire. La maestra junto con el apreciable Inui Sadaharu había hecho sudar sangre a cada titular, ni más ni menos; atormentándolos con asquerosos jugos como castigo si decidían rendirse…

Pero el martirio había acabado cuando anocheció. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena y de un buen baño con agua caliente como recompensa, después todos fueron directo a dormir. El cuarto donde los chicos pasaban la noche era enorme, lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran caber en sus futones cómodamente. Así, cuando se acostaron, todos quedaron inmediatamente dormidos en cuanto se acurrucaron en su futón… excepto Syuusuke Fuji.

El ojiazul no podía dormir, a pesar de que le dolía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y sentía una enorme pesadez por el cansancio, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Un leve suspiro abandono sus labios. Sabía muy bien la razón por la cual no podía dormir y era por la terrible manía de su organismo: sí se dormía en la tarde, aunque fuera sólo una hora, ya no podía descansar en la noche. Y no era para menos, todo el camino para llegar al campamento en el autobús, desde que salieron de la escuela, se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de su capitán.

De tan sólo recordarlo se le tiñeron las mejillas de un color carmesí, apenas visible en la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto. Nunca supo en qué momento se quedo dormido, pero despertó al momento de sentir una mano posarse sobre su mano. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de la mano de Tezuka. El capitán le sonrió y le susurró un _-"Despierta Fuji, ya llegamos"-_ de una forma que podía clasificarse de _tierna. _Pero claro, esa era la imagen distorsionada que había creado su cabeza. En realidad, el chico le hablo con el mismo tono de voz que usaba siempre y sin ninguna sonrisa incluida.

-Tezuka-

La imagen de Tezuka sonriendo mientras se escuchaba_- "Despierta Fuji, ya llegamos"-_ una y otra vez, empezaba a tener burbujas de colores incluidas, sin embargo unos estruendosos ronquidos de Momoshiro remplazaron el dulce sonido del silencio, rompiendo por completo con el encanto de la imagen mental del capitán y haciendo que las posibilidades de conciliar el sueño se volvieran nulas, pues estaba muy cerca, a dos lugares de distancia de él.

Bastante irritado le aventó una almohada en la cara, con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar y de que dejara de roncar, pero lo único que logró fue que los ronquidos se volvieran más estruendosos.

Soltó un bufido y se tallo los ojos con las manos, jurándose a sí mismo que durante el entrenamiento, que sería dentro de unas horas, Momoshiro iba a pagar con lágrimas esos ronquidos...¡¡con lágrimas de sangre!! Después de todo, no era el prodigio del equipo por nada.

-jijijijijiji...-

Unas risitas amortiguadas apenas y se pudieron escuchar. Kaoru Kaidoh reía entre sueños..., sabrá dios de que cosa, pero Fuji sospechaba que tenía que ver con Inui, pues toda la tarde -durante el entrenamiento- se la habían pasado juntos, pegados como chicles. O talvez soñaba con gatos, después de todo, eran la debilidad del chico, que siempre mostraba un mal humor.

El prodigio clavó su vista en el techo y estiró los brazos a los costados, recordando que había un truco, que se supone siempre funcionaba para dormir: ¡contar ovejas! Una oveja blanca, con lana acolchada y muy tierna apareció en su mente, sin embargo, una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios cuando mejor decidió contar Tezuka's en vez de ovejas, con tal, le agradaba más la imagen del capitán. Con un ligero "pop" la imagen de la oveja fue cambiada por la del capitán de Seigaku, quien llevaba su uniforme del club de tennis.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó un lugar vacío, de color blanco, donde estaba sólo él.

_-Un Tezuka...-_

En su mente apareció el Tezuka Kunimitsu que había imaginado antes, se acercó al Syuusuke Fuji de su mente y lo besó en la mejilla.

-_Dos Tezuka's...-_

Otro Tezuka, igual al anterior, apareció y también se acercó al prodigio de Seigaku, pero esta vez lo besó en la mejilla opuesta que ya había sido besada.

_-3 Tezuka's...-_

Otro más. El tercer clon del capitán se acercó al ojiazul, abrazándolo por el cuello y colgándose de él, al más puro estilo pegajoso que Tomoka o Sakuno utilizaban con Ryoma Echizen. ¡Dios, eso le estaba gustando mucho! Ya iba por el cuarto Tezuka cuando sintió que alguien se pegó en su costado, pasándole algo de calidez. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento y casi salto hasta el techo cuando vio de quien se trataba...

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba acurrucado en su costado

Se quedo completamente paralizado cuando el capitán restregó su cara en el arco de su cuello, causándole un cosquilleo. La única razón posible para ese inusual movimiento era que seguramente Tezuka había confundido el cuerpo de Fuji con su almohada o algo por el estilo, por que de verdad eso jamás hubiera pasado estando ambos despiertos.

La adrenalina inundó sus venas por la emoción, ahora dormir era algo completamente imposible de lograr. ¡¿QUÉ HACER?! Aunque más bien la pregunta debía ser era ¡¿QUÉ NO HACER!? El capitán podría despertar si hacía algún movimiento y no sabría darle alguna explicación si veía como estaban acostados. Inhalaba y exhalaba aire con rapidez y dificultad.

_-"Tranquilízate, Fuji, tranquilízate"-_ se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, pero hacía justamente lo contrario. La caliente respiración del otro le pegaba en el cuello pues el capitán estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, poco a poco la acompasada respiración del "invitado" empezó a tranquilizarlo, adormeciéndolo levemente. Estar junto al capitán lo llenaba de una calidez embriagadora que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

-Tezuka...-

Bueno..., el capitán había logrado que el sueño se apoderara de él y tenía que agradecérselo de algún modo. Con extremo cuidado se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para poder alcanzar su objetivo. Depositó un leve beso, apena un contacto fugaz, sobre los labios del mayor. Tomando provecho la situación, porque si el otro estuviera despierto, nunca hubiera tenido el valor necesario para atreverse a hacerlo.

Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada para caer completamente rendido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Lo que ya no pudo ver fue que Tezuka abría los ojos lentamente mientras susurraba su nombre para unos segundos después volver a quedarse dormido.

----

¡Fic modificado y mejorado!

Espero que les hayan gustado los cambios.

¡Nos vemos pronto! Marriot~


End file.
